New Prophecy, SYOC
by xXxFamousLastWordsxXx
Summary: Simple yet very popular 'Submit your own character'. Everything's inside, so please submit your character for a story I will be writing soon. Closed
1. Chapter 1

Hi I need some minor characters for a story I'm writing, so I need cabin leaders, nymphs, satyrs, demigods, traitor, and hunters of Artemis. Last but not least I need a villian, perferably girl. I do have a couple rules. 1. No daughter of Artemis. 2. Please no Mary-sue, I'm begging you on less it's a villian. 3. Write 'Skittles Rock' if you read this. Also I don't need a cabin leader for the Hades and Nyx cabin. Meaning no demigods in their cabin.

* * *

><p>So any ways please just fill out this form.<p>

**For Demigods, people who are on the _other_ side, villian, and cabin leaders this is their form to fill out.**

Title: (demigod, _other_ side people, villian, cabin leader,etc.)

Name:

Gender:

Age:( Between 12-17)

Immortal Parent:

Weapon:

Clothes:

Skin Tone:

Eye Colour/Color:

Hair Colour/Color:

Height, Body Built, etc:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends of what cabins:

Enemies of what cabin:

Disability ( dyslexia, ADHD,dyscalculia,etc.):

Usual Found Doing:

If (S)he is a person on the_ other_ side why did (s)he join:

Any other things I forgot:

**For Satyrs and Nymphs.**

Title: (satyr or nymph)

Name:

Gender:

(Nymph) What do you live in: ( sea, ocean, tree, bush,etc.)

(Satyr) Who was the first person you brought back to camp:

Eye Colour/Color:

Hair Colour/Color:

(Satyrs) Fur Colour/Color:

Skin Colour/Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything Else:

* * *

><p>Anyways Thank you if you submitted a character. I probably will pick almost every character, so don't worry about not getting picked. I will probably end up updating next month, maybe or when ever.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The OC's I have so far

Wow anyways these are the demigods and nature spirits I have so far. I want more guys and at least a couple satyrs,please. Lastly I probably really start posting the first chapter of the story soon, so like in the next couple weeks or days or when really ever.

* * *

><p>Every single Demigod and ature spirit You guys sent in and my friends and I's.<p>

(Is I's even a word?)

Zeus' cabin 1- Female-McKenna 42

Zeus-Male-Hayden Starr-Other Friend

Hera- Female-Sophia Grace-Angel01

Poseidon- Female-Mae Redd-Mae

Demeter-Male-Alex Call-another friend

Ares-Male-

Athena-Female-Allisson "Alli" Black-ninjaarchitect1998

Athena-Alex No last name-Chasing Victory

Apollo-Female-Emma Vermont-SavvyAgent8345

Apollo-Female-Jade Crock-LianLives4ever

Apollo-Female-Ellie Morgen-My Friend

Artemis-Hunters

Hephaestus-Nothing

Aphrodite-Female- Ashley Kayla Rose- LuvPeaceCandy

Aphrodite-Female-Marie Guthrie-Hello

Hermes-Male-Slater O'Brien-girlreadsalot

Dionysus-Zero

Hades-Female-Skylar Roulette-Me

Hades-Male-Casey Roulette-Me

Iris-Female-Anastasia "Ana" Guithin-This is She

Hecate-Female-Hailey Spells-Peachs

Nyx-Female-Stella Hale-Best Friend

Hestia-Female-Hericia Gold-VintageRumorWriter

Atlas-Female-Ariadne Lex-Vans321

Mania-Female-Morgana Cross-Lilac

Persephone-Female-Lily "Spring" Forest

Eris-Female-Debra Dennis-leahtastic

Deimos-Female-Illiana Wynter-UnderTheWeepingWillow

Eleos-Male-James Micheal-Lilac

Nymph-Female-Ashley-Kitty101

Nymph-Female-Apple-Writing fan 14

* * *

><p>Sorry if I spelt anyone's username wrong.<p>

Every update at the end of it I will tell you guys some random comment that has nothing to do with the topic of the chapter or the story it's self.

R.C. Sterotypical Canadians are unnaturally polite and never swear. Which is weird because I swear more then I should, and if you-probably never will- ever hear my friends swear it's funny cause they pause before they really swear.

Bye.

P.S You can post more then one character, ya'know that right? Nevermind you guys might not know that, but you know now.

P.S.S. I love 'You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison'. Tell me if you do to.


	3. Chapter 3 Almost the the end

I got smell-y Valentine's cards to give to people and the best part is they smell vanilla-y. Yeah I'm weird and I like vanilla.

I am almost done the first chapter done. So it shall be done soon.

01. Zeus- Female-McKenna 42

01. Zeus-Male-Hayden Starr-Other Friend

02. Hera- Female-Sophia Grace-Angel01

03. Poseidon- Female-Mae Redd-Mae

04. Demeter-Male-Alex Call-another friend

05. Ares-

06. Athena-Female-Allison "Alli" Black-ninjaarchitect1998

06. Athena-Alex No last name-Chasing Victory

07. Apollo-Female-Emma Vermont-SavvyAgent8345

07. Apollo-Female-Jade Crock-LianLives4ever

07. Apollo-Female-Ellie Morgan-My Friend

08. Artemis-Hunters

09. Hephaestus-Nothing

10. Aphrodite-Female- Ashley Kayla Rose- LuvPeaceCandy

10. Aphrodite-Female-Marie Guthrie-Hello

10. Aphrodite-Male- Josh Hart-My Friend

11. Hermes-Male-Slater O'Brien -girlreadsalot

11. Hermes-Melody Roa- 42

12. Dionysus-Male-Markus Gemini Smith-Lady Cougar-Trombone

13. Hades-Female-Skylar Roulette-Me

13. Hades-Male-Casey Roulette-Me

14. Iris-Female-Anastasia "Ana" Guithin-This is She

15. Hecate-Female-Hailey Spells-Peachs

16. Nyx-Female-Stella Hale-Best Friend

17. Hestia-Female-Hericia Gold-VintageRumorWriter

18. Atlas-Female-Ariadne Lex-Vans321

19. Mania-Female-Morgana Cross-Lilac

20. Persephone-Female-Lily "Spring" Forest

21. Eris-Female-Debra Dennis-leahtastic

21. Eris-Male-Matt Dennis-leahtastic

22. Deimos-Female-Illiana Wynter-UnderTheWeepingWillow

23. Eleos-Male-James Mickeal-Lilac

24. Morpheus-Female-Isleen Dreama Adams- Violet-Harrypotter77

00. Nymph-Female-Ashley-Kitty101

00. Nymph-Female-Apple-Writing fan 14

* * *

><p>Sorry if I spelt anyone's username wrong, <em>again. <em>Also this will probably be last update for this but I still need a child of Ares and Hephaestus. So that would be it. I'm updating at my dads'.

I will try and finish the first chapter soon, so like near Valentine's Day.

R.C**. **The Bugatti Veyron Super Sports costs$2,400,000**.**

P.S. Are any of you guys Killjoys? If so me and my friends are too.


	4. Chapter 4 The End Ha, that's a song

This SYOC is officially closed! That means I have written the first chapter and put it on this site. I'm so happy! Ever single character I will try and use somehow. I also figured out that Debra Dennis will be the main villain, but I'll still have Alex, Morgana, Ariadne, McKenna, and Jade around for things that Debra won't be doing, around to do, or want to do. Apollo is very popular as a parent, well I could guess why.

By the way, never trust cats. Their evil! Or they just really hate me.

R.C- MCR is a word/acronym on my iPod.


End file.
